pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Dance Pretty Cure!
Lets Dance Pretty Cure! is a spin off of Pretty Cure Dance! taking two years after the series with Maxine Grey as the main cure starting a new life after moving out of the city. Summery 14 year old Maxine Grey hopes to put her past behind her when her parents move out of the city into a small town of Emerald Town. But when a mascot by the name of Spin comes to ask for her help and it seems like she has to done her old alter ego of Cure Samba to save the world. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Maxine Grey/Cure Samba Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) A 14 year old girl who use to be quite a brat being in shadow of her older sisters and under the thumb of her dancing star mother to be pushed into ballet now finds herself living with her Father in a small town. She keeps in touch with her old friends. In civilian form, she has long blonde hair tied in a braid and blue eyes. As Cure Samba, Her hair becomes dark blue tied in a curly side ponytail and her eyes becomes dark blue. Her theme color is Blue. Miranda Klein/Cure Jazz Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) A calm, coool and collected young woman who is apart of the baking club who took a shine to Maxine when she first arrived at their town. Her parents own a bakery named "Golden Perfection!" where she works part time. She takes Jazz class every weekday. In civilian form, she has black hair fair skin and violet eyes. As Cure Jazz, her hair becomes shoulder length turning purple tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn lilac. Her theme color is Purple. Cecil Shelton/Cure Hip Hop Voiced by ??? (Japanese) She is the tough and easily annoyed popular girl of Summerville school. She wants nothing more than to good grades and becoming a hairstylist also making sure her younger siblings get lunch and dinner since her single mother is busy. She dances a lot on the streets with a crew when she has the time. In civillain form, she has long black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Hip Hop, her hair ties in a ponytail and her eyes turn black. Her theme color is black. Brenda Griffin/Cure Quick Step Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) A kind and sweet girl who runs the cosplay shop in school and teaches people how to sew and make costumes. She hopes to one day become a boardway costume artist. She is good friends with Miranda and seems to not like Cecil. In civilina form, she has light brown hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Quick Step, her hair becomes loose growing to her waist turning light pink and her eyes turn sugar pink. Her theme color is pink. Swirl She is the mascot of the series who came from Jive Kingdom and is the cousin of Tappy. Villains Dark Chaos They are the villains of the series. Family Stephen Grey He is Maxine's father who took her in after seeing the pressure she's under by her mother. He owns a little of everything store. Students and Staff of Summerville School Allies Others Items ??? This is the henshin item of the series. ??? These are the collective items of the series. Locations Summerville: It's a small town that the cures live in. In it are: * Summerville School: It's where the cures go to school. Though not in town it's close by 20 minutes tops by bus. * Golden Perfection: A bakery owned by Miranda's parents. * This little corner store: This is owned by Maxine's father. Episodes # Wait I have to save the world? Cure Samba is Born!-Maxine is just getting use to living in a small town with no worries of being a disappointment to anyone when a young kitten lands on her head. Soon she sees she has got to become Cure Samba again to save the world. # What are friends for! Cure Jazz is Born! # I have to help these losers?! Cure Hip Hop is Born! # Cosplay fest! Big Day! Cure Quick Step is born! Gallery Category:Dance-themed Series